


Weapons Testing

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Sticky Sex, Technobabble, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brainstorm would like to "test" some "weapons" and Whirl is very happy to help -- quotation marks or no quotation marks. </p><p>Commissioned by Gunthatshootsennui on Tumblr. Thanks to Arianne for beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunthatshootsennui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gunthatshootsennui).



"Want to 'test' some 'weapons'?" Brainstorm said, leaning over the bar at Swerve's and leering suggestively at Whirl.

"Do you even have to ask?" Whirl tossed back his cube of Gideon's Glue (not the real weapon, probably), and unfolded himself from his stool, kicking it over in the process. "Your place, mine, or are we gonna do it right here?"

" _No_ testing weapons in the bar!" Swerve yelled across the bar. "Not even with quotation marks!"

"Ooooh, quotation marks? Is that a new weapon?" Whirl asked, arms around Brainstorm, leaning eagerly _way_ into his personal space. "I love it when you tell me about your weapons..."

"I don't know what he's going on about." Brainstorm blurted out, looking at Swerve suspiciously. The minibot _said_ he hadn't activated the metabomb, but -- well. If Swerve wasn't going to blame Brainstorm, Brainstorm wasn't going to mention it. "Quotation marks!" Swerve yelled, his hands curving oddly.

"Ooh, is this some sort of metallikato thing?" Whirl mimicked Swerve's gesture with his pinchers. It was satisfyingly effective. "How's my form?"

Brainstorm felt the situation slipping just a bit out of his control. "Whirl. 'Weapons' 'testing'. My quarters. Now!"

"Oooh, so commanding, I love it." Whirl grabbed Brainstorm by the elbow -- just above the briefcase chain -- and hauled him toward the door. "Tell me _all_ about this 'weapon' of yours." Whirl did the curve thing with his free pincher.

"My 'weapon'?" Brainstorm smiled, letting himself be pulled into the hallway. "Capable of expanding from .09 mechanometers in its deactivated to a full .435 mechanometers in length, with no damage; up to .6 mechanometers with proper attention and stretching; and in girth, from 0.05 to .175 in diameter. Capable of exerting up to 750 Calibursts of pressure, distributed at will; with a energy expenditure all the way up into the micro-Sunstorms -- if properly primed."

"But can it explode?" Whirl said, pushing him down onto his berth -- they'd gotten to Brainstorm's quarters during his dirty talk. "Tell me just how much damage it can do -- and put your hands on my guns while you're at it, oh yeah, harder."

"Oh yeah --" Whirl braced himself, balanced with one arm on either side of Brainstorm. "Hey, what's this do?" He grabbed a brightly colored gun from the side of the berth and fiddled with it, pressing a red button that made it glow and vibrate. "Does it help -- 'prime' your 'weapon'?"

Brainstorm shivered, his fingers working dexterously over the tips of Whirl's chest guns, even dipping into the barrels just a little bit, feeling the charge always collected inside. "Oh, yes. That one -- I call it the Orientation Annihilator -- well, if you push the red button -- no, not _that_ one, it's more vermilion and less scarlet -- and fire it at a surface, it'll turn it non-orientable. Imagine -- a whole planet's interior, destroyed or pushed out into space, because suddenly there's no 'inside' the planet anymore!"

"And on your 'weapon'?" Whirl already had the side of the gun pressed against Brainstorm's panel, warm and vibrating and making the scientist squeeze his guns and buck up against it -- nothing like one of his own weapons to get Brainstorm hot.

"Oh yes, keep doing that --" Brainstorm wiggled some more before finally letting his panel pop open, baring both his 'weapon' and the blue rod above it. "Anyway, the gun was easy enough to make but getting the ammunition, well -- it's hard enough to get that caliber of topological ammunition without needing 'em all to be projective planes. And if you push the _scarlet_ button, it feels real good in the valve."

"Aww, too bad. Never had a non-orientable valve before." Whirl said, not really very displeased at all. The 'scarlet' setting seemed to be working _flawlessly_. "So what does the _green_ button do?" The tip of the gun was a nice slim shape, and it slid easily into Brainstorm's valve, all the way to the grip, vibrating the whole way.

"The green button -- it was a _brilliant_ touch -- AAAH!" Brainstorm said, as the gun reconfigured itself inside his valve -- still a gun, just a much bigger gun. "Whirl, that's not -- ! Ah!" Brainstorm convulsed, clinging to Whirl's guns for dear life as his legs flailed wide, trying to accommodate the sudden girth as his overstimulated systems flipped into a violent overload.

"Huh." Whirl looked down at him. "Whoa, you're gonna have to up your specs to at least .65! That was _hot_! Want me to push it again?"

"...yes." Brainstorm said, his ventilation fans running hard and fast.

Whirl pushed the green button, staring avidly at the distended valve to see what would happen next. Disappointingly, the gun resumed its former slim girth. Brainstorm's valve convulsed around it, trying to resume its former shape, as the gun slipped out in a rush of lubricants.

"What, it doesn't get any bigger?" Whirl lifted the gun, glaring at it disappointedly, clicking the green button over and over in his hands.

"The other setting -- " Brainstorm said, collapsed in a heap of post-overload overstimulation, leaving Whirl's poor chest guns unattended -- "Is supposed to go on your _spike_. Although this application is -- intriguing."

"Oh fuck yeah. Ya better give me credit in your patent application." Whirl turned it around, staring at the large and obvious hole in the barrel of the gun's larger setting. "Brilliant." He tossed it aside. "But I got a better 'weapon' to put my spike into right now."

Brainstorm pulled his legs up invitingly. "Oh, it's _much_ superior. There's just no comparison, in flexibility, in voltage, in mechatons per square mechanocentimeter -- "

"Oh yeah." Whirl knelt between Brainstorm's legs, holding them closer and wider and letting Brainstorm's hand guide him into his slick little valve. "Show me all of your 'weapon specs'. I can take it. All day long."

"Might make you prove that someday." With a little fumbling on slick surfaces, Brainstorm's delightful little fingers had his spike lined up right and sliding into his tight wet little 'weapon'. "Gonna work your spike so hard!"

"Mm, ya ever think of installing a regular weapon up there?" Whirl slid in, savoring the way Brainstorm's calipers worked his spike, squeezing in sequence as he moved inside.

"--what makes you think -- I haven't?" And the heat off Brainstorm's ceiling node was sharp enough that Whirl believed him.

"Ah, yeah. Mech after my own spark." Whirl leaned up to clutch Brainstorm's wings, teasing him as Brainstorm's calipers held him prisoner for a long moment, the charge and the sense of _danger_ building until finally Brainstorm relented, loosening his valve's grip. "Ah yeah, someday -- someday you'll tell me _all_ the illegal specs, too, those are my favorite kind --"

Brainstorm gasped, meeting the thrusts hard with his own, grabbing Whirl's guns again. "Could give you some upgrades, too. Mech can never have enough guns."

"Oh yeah--" Whirl moved faster and harder, letting go of the wings (because breaking them would _really_ kill the mood). "Guns _everywhere_." He sighed and released deep into Brainstorm, conductive fluids and electrical current that only increased the heat from Brainstorm's ceiling node as long strong legs pulled him even closer, grinding against him hard and deep until Brainstorm's own overload exploded over them both.

"Mm. Not quite a bomb, but that _was_ a satisfying explosion." Whirl pulled out, brushing his pincher over his spike absently in a futile attempt at cleaning.

Brainstorm tossed a cleaning cloth at him. "Next time, we'll do it in the lab."

"Oh yes please."


End file.
